Infernus
El Infernus es un automóvil deportivo de dos puertas que aparece en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars y Grand Theft Auto: Episodes Fron Liberty City. Características Para todos los juegos: El Infernus normalmente es el mejor coche del GTA, el más rápido, el más innovador, el más avanzado y potente, y con el mejor motor. Es muy exclusivo. Grand Theft Auto III El Infernus es un coche muy rápido y de poca altura. En Grand Theft Auto III tiene muy pocos detalles pero se aprecian características con formas redondeadas. Tiene muy buena velocidad, y solo aparece en Shoreside Vale, y partes de Staunton Island. Es un excelente coche para saltos únicos, pero debido a su velocidad tiende a volcar por éstos saltos. Tiene una resistencia media en este GTA. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City El Infernus mantiene su rápida velocidad, pero el modelo es distinto. Estamos ante una versión anterior del deportivo visto en la Liberty City de 2001. Este Infernus presenta formas más angulosas y mayores faros. Así mismo, su suspensión parece más alta que la del modelo del Grand Theft Auto III. Es un deportivo de lujo, y, por tanto, escaso. Como contrapartida a su gran velocidad, tiene una limitada resistencia a las colisiones, por lo que si se quiere disfrutar de este vehículo plenamente, ha de ser tratado con cuidado. Suele aparecer delante del garaje de la Mansión de Starfish Island, también aparece en North Point Mall. Existe un Infernus blanco, es de Lance Vance y no existe ninguno igual rondando por la ciudad. Este auto es el preferido de los ladrones, que en ocasiones te roban el auto. Este vehículo es requerido en la tercera lista de Sunshine Autos. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, conserva la típica suspensión deportiva, es más alto que la versión que le sucederá. Sus formas están en el término medio entre el Infernus de 1986 y el de 2001: carece de grandes ángulos, pero tampoco tiene esa forma redondeada tan aerodinámica. Posee unos faros delanteros más pequeños que los de su antecesor y predecesor. Tiene doble tracción, lo cual le da un excelente agarre en las curvas. Una vez desbloqueado el pizarrón de importación y exportación en Easter Basin, San Fierro se puede exportar este prestigioso y veloz vehículo por la gran suma de 95.000 dólares. El Infernus hace también su aparción en Glen Park, Los Santos en la misión Beat Down on B-Dup siendo el auto donde aparece de color dorado donde Sweet se lleva a Big Bear a un centro de desintoxicacion. Se puede ver fácilmente con el truco de tráfico deportivo: GUSNHDE. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Es igual al modelo del Grand Theft Auto III, en casi todos los aspectos. Lo único que cambia son sus llantas. Se puede encontrar circulando por las calles de Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale, pero se puede encontrar en el estacionamiento del Aeropuerto Internacional Francis. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Es igual al modelo del Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, con la excepción de que es un poco más redondeado. La diferencia estriba en que en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City es tracción trasera (propulsión) y en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories es tracción delantera lo cual lo hace más torpe. Una forma fácil de encontrar un Infernus es ir a la Mansión de Lance Vance o ir a Starfish Island y robar uno (Casi Siempre hay unos circulando por ahí). Este vehículo es solicitado en la tercera lista del depósito de incautaciones. Grand Theft Auto IV En Grand Theft Auto IV aparece por primera vez en el último tráiler, "Good Lord, What are you doing?", y luego en un screenshot, en donde se dice su nombre. Es muy parecido al modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, y tiene varias partes redondeadas, al igual que el Grand Theft Auto III y el Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Conserva su gran velocidad. Su pintura tiene la peculiaridad de siempre ser de un tono aperlado, en tonos extravagantes como naranja, morado y un rojo muy brillante y otros no tanto como azul cielo, verde y negro. Algunos tienen un alerón en la parte de atrás. Hay una versión especial en color negro que es blindada -solo disponible instalando el parche específico-. Se obtiene al finalizar las misiones de Bernie Crane, el llama diciéndole a Niko que su novio (un rico político de Liberty City) le regala un auto en agradecimiento por los favores que les hace Niko, (Nota: si no recojes el infernus no afectara en la historia y si no lo recojes sera muy comun encontrarte infernus alguno muy valioso ya que este vehiculo, incluso mas comun que en tbogt) También puede obtenerse en las carreras ilegales de Brucie. En ocasiones, en estas carreras habrá corredores que usen un Infernus, será tan sencillo como antes de iniciar la carrera disparar al conductor. La carrera se suspenderá, pero en ese momento hay vía libre para robarlo. Otra opción es la de no entregárselo a Stevie en los encargos de robos de coches, simplemente hay que guardarlo en el garaje del piso franco. Este auto a diferencia de los demás, es difícil conseguirlo incluso cuando se conduce uno, en Bohan en ocasiones cerca del Burger Shot (Cerca del departamento de Elizabeta) se encuentran muchos Infernus estacionados, pero sólo cuando se conduce uno. En el garaje de Stevie, el que Stevie busca vale $33.000 y después de la lista, uno normal vale $9.500. Su valor normal es de $100.000. En The Ballad of Gay Tony se hace más fácil encontrarlo por las calles, principalmente cuando se gestiona el Maisonette 9 los Miércoles y los Sábados, aunque también aparece mas seguido en Algonquin. En GTA IV y The Lost and Damned, es un coche muy difícil de encontrar y es considerado el mejor deportivo de los tres juegos. En TLAD se puede conseguir en una de las misiones de Stubbs, en ella pide colocar un micrófono en el auto de un político, este auto es un infernus, cuando se termina la misión Johnny puede robar el auto. Es fabricado por Pegassi. Su velocidad es de 340km/h y llega de 0–100km/h en 3.4 seg. Es muy exclusivo, potente, sin duda, el mejor coche del GTA IV. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, el Infernus sigue pareciéndose al de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y al de GTA IV obviamente sus prestaciones técnicas son las mismas que en juegos anteriores. Se puede conseguir en las tiendas de vehículos y por las calles de la ciudad. Curiosidades *El Infernus de GTA IV es el primer vehículo con puertas tipo tijera. *Otra curiosidad relacionada es que, aunque sean puertas tijeras (se abren hacia arriba), Niko hara el gesto de abrir una puerta normal y corriente (hacia fuera). *Antes de que GTA: CW saliera a la venta, Amazon ofreció un pequeño regalito en caso de reservar el juego en su página: Un código para obtener un Infernus Blindado al desbloquearse el vendedor de coches (4% del progreso del juego). Su valor es de $1.000. *En el Infernus de GTA IV, las luces traseras de retroceso y giro parecen conformar una "pokebola", puede que sea un Guiño de Rockstar a Nintendo y Game Freak, los creadores de Pokemon. También es casi imposible encontrarlo por las calles, rara vez cuando vas en un supercoche o cuando vas en uno de estos (aunque por suerte B. Crane te da uno). *En GTA: TBOGT, los Infernus aparecen más seguido. Suelen aparecer en todo Algonquin. *En toda la Saga, solo existen 2 Infernus color dorado: El de Big Bear y el que te pide Stevie. *Este vehículo en GTA Vice City tiene exáctamente el mismo sonido que el Stinger de GTA III. *En GTA: VCS a pesar de tener motor trasero le sale fuego por adelante. *En GTA: VCS ostenta el sonido del Cheetah en GTA III, VC, SA y LCS. *Un Infernus blanco pertenece a Lance Vance y lo adora ya que estalla en ira cuando los sicarios lo vuelan en pedazos en la misión Light my Pyre. Estan Basados en: Todos los Infernus de la Saga se basan en: *Liberty City: Vector V12 de 1995 GTA III en su beta pareceria un Jaguar o un Porche y en GTA:LCS. *Vice City: Lambiorgini Countach 1982 (Fue el primer lamborgini en la vida real fabricado en 1982 y en estos 2 juegos ambientados de esta epoca aparece este coche). *San Andreas: Acura NSX de 1992 muy parecido al Ferrari F-150 en el frontal. *Liberty City: Mexcla del Lamborgini Murcielago con un Paggani Zonda (IV y sus Expanciones) Galería Archivo:Dyablo III.JPG|Un Dyablo, la Beta del Infernus en Grand Theft Auto III Archivo:Infernus III.PNG|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto III Archivo:Infernus_III_Detrás.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto III Archivo:Dyablo beta.jpg|Un Infernus Beta en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Archivo:Infernus VC.PNG|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Archivo:Infernus blanco VC.PNG|El Infernus blanco de Lance Vance en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Archivo:Infernus_VC_Detrás.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Archivo:Infernus_SA.png|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Archivo:Infernus_SA_Detras.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Archivo:Infernus_LCS.jpg|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Archivo:Infernus_LCS_detrás.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Archivo:Infernus_VCS_.jpg|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Archivo:Inferns VCS detrás.PNG|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Archivo:Infernus detrás GTA IV.png|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto IV Archivo:Infernus_dorado_Stevie.jpg|Infernus dorado de Stevie en Grand Theft Auto IV Archivo:Diseño Infernus.jpg|El diseño de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto IV Archivo:Papercraft Infernus CW.jpg|Papercraft del Infernus de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Vehículos deportivos Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Depósito de incautaciones Categoría:Garaje Love Media Categoría:Sunshine Autos Categoría:Garaje de requeridos de Shoreside Vale Categoría:Pizarrón de importación y exportación de:Infernus en:Infernus fi:Infernus fr:Infernus pl:Infernus pt:Infernus